William's Dream
by helengrimaldi
Summary: Everybody has a dream and everybody hopes that one day this dream may come true. But life does not always go as we wish and so some dreams come true - and others don't. All we can do is fight for our dream and never give up - maybe someday...


**Hello everyone! So, I've done it! I wrote a fanfic and dared to publish it on this wonderful site! Yeah! Just to have things clear between us: this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER and English is not my first language - so, comments, censures, suggestions, help with my grammar, spelling or style are very welcome! I hope you will be able to enjoy this short one-shot which plopped into my head one morning and don't get annoyed by my lack of skills! I simply find that Pride and Prejudice only sounds right in English, so I did my best to write it well!**

**Just to be safe: I'm not Jane Austen so naturally the characters are not mine, but I intend to treat them with respect while borrowing them!**

** Jatunmama: I was not able to post you a PM though I moderated your review(?), so let me say a big THANKS to you for all your help, suggestions and your compliment here. The only one I won't bring to action is skipping the videos for the Darcy I had in mind when making up this story definitely was the one from LBD.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Your arrogance, pride and selfishness make you the last man in the world I could ever fall in love with!"

The sentence repeated itself in his head over and over again until only parts of it tumbled through his mind.

"The last man"

"Your arrogance"

"I could ever fall in love with"

He did not care where he was going, did not know what to do, what to think, how to cope with the shock, the hurt, the anger, his lost dream - for his dream it had been for so long now, every week, every day, every minute even had been filled with HER and his dream of being with her, holding her, protecting her, laughing with her, kissing her...

NO! He had to stop his thoughts! It was not to be - his dream was lost, his hopes crashed.

He tried to comprehend, to make sense of all she had thrown at him, but could not. All he could was feel... lost, rejected,hurt... guilty? Why was it that some small part of him did not find her reaction oh so suprising? Did she have a point? Could it be that there was truth in her statements?

He pondered until he found himself at his door and letting himself inside he remembered another thing she had said - videos... what about those videos? He had to watch them, maybe they would explain, maybe there was a way...

* * *

><p>He felt tired when he reached the end of the last video, yet energetic and knew he would not be able to sleep until he had told her his side of all. She HAD to listen to him, had to give him a chance to explain, had to see that he was not the type of guy she had accused him to be! George Wickham - his stomach twisted as he thought about that rascal who had managed to poison her against him. It was not fair! She HAD to understand!<p>

But... she would not talk to him, of that he felt sure. And he had never been comfortable with words, especially when emotionally involved... and what if he made everything worse by stumbling over his arguments or even getting into a fight with her? He knew he would not be able to hold his temper in case she defended Wickham again... no, that would not do, he had to think of a different way... he would write her a letter! Yes, that was it! He had always been more eloquent in his writing than in speaking to a person.

Wasting no time, he sat down though it was very late and started writing ... it took him quite some time and nearing the end of what he wanted to say he felt tired again and remembered he neither ate or drank for hours. He thought of getting up and fetching something from the kitchen but decided to finish first... just five minutes of rest was all needed to be able to concentrate again and to finish the letter. He laid his head on his arms on the table. Just five minutes...

„William!"

„William!"

„It's time!"

Time? Time to accept that he could never be with her? Time to move on? Time to... wait, where did this voice come from? HER voice – he'd know her voice anywhere, but how could she be speaking to him, they had parted hours ago...

„We'll be late, come on now, you promised me!"

Promised? He was slowy becoming aware of his suroundings – there was light behind his closed eyelids... he opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded as the sun was shining directly into his eyes – and then he saw HER, she was leaning towards him, her hair draped around her face, her bright eyes twinkling at HIM, she smiled and leaned in and... he could not comprehend, could not move, all he knew was that she was really touching his lips with hers and more than that, she was deepening the kiss, caressing his cheek while she did so!

He acted on impulse, kissing her back with all he had, with all he wanted to show her, memorizing her taste, her scent, the feeling of her lips on his...

His eyes poped open when he heard her giggle „You surely are a sight!"

He looked at her, still unsure of what to make of the moment, why had she come to him, why was he not sitting at his table but laying on his back, why – wait, was she wearing a negligee? She WAS and it made his breath get caught in his throat, the sight of her body that close to his, he'd just need to reach out and would be able to touch her delicate shoulders, caress her face, let his hands slide down to her beautiful breasts which he could see perfectly from where he was laying on the bed! Bed! He was IN BED with Elizabeth! How did this happen?

She seemed to be totally comfortable with the situation, even amused at his behaviour -

„You know, at first I was rather annoyed with this attribute of yours, but now I really love the way you need several minutes to fully awake! Did you have such an intensive dream?"

Dream? Yes that had to be the explanation – he was dreaming and she wasn't real! He must have fallen asleep over his letter and now his mind was playing tricks an him...

And then she kissed him again and it DEFINITELY did not feel like a dream! He reached out and touched her face, running his finger along her cheek, waving through her wonderful hair, bringing a strand of it to his nose and enjoying her parfum of lily of the valley that she had worn ever since the day they -

he was awake in an instant – this was REAL! He was not dreaming, Lizzy was HERE, HIS Lizzy, his … wife!

He looked at her and she was laughing openly now.

„Oh Sweetie, it must have been a really realistic dream, you have not had such trouble to wake up for ages!" Then her expression grew sober.

„Was it a nightmare, Honey?"

„Sort of. But never mind, it can't touch me anymore!"

And with that he pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply yet soft and lovingly – all was well, his dream had come true after all!


End file.
